Earth-617
An alternate universe slightly parallel to the mainstream universe of Marvel (Earth-616). Mainly the timeline has been set in stone, not allowed to shift and slide like in the mainstream. Also the roles of the loyalties of certain heroes and villains have been shifted, while costumes have been updated for the modern era. This is a better version of the Ultimate reality, one that doesn't have to kill half the universe to sell comics! Point of Alteration Major Heroes *'Spider-Man (Peter Parker)' *'X-Men' - The best and brightest of mutants from the Xavier Institute decide to take a stand against prejudice and political extremists. Using their gifts to become a crimefighting team, the "X-Men" defend both humans and mutants alike from threats too great for common law enforcement. As they become both media sensations and the target of bigots, their goal is to show humanity that not all mutants are to be feared, some can be a force for good. *'The Avengers' - After the re-engineered virus known as the "Cure" was unleashed, a fraction of the exposed humans began to develop mutant-like powers, superhuman abilities and deformities. Many become heroes, many more became "supervillains". As the United States is plagued by the escalation of supervillain crimes, a group of captured villains is enlisted to become a government-run taskforce. To avenge their crimes and cut their jail sentences, the Avengers will fight the foes the US deems a danger to its national security. Although they united to get early releases, the team soon found themselves actually trying to seek redemption, and become superheroes. *'Iron Man '- James "Rhodie" Rhodes was the head of security for Stark Industries. Having known Anthony since they were friends as children, he can no longer look the other way as his old friend and employer spirals into a drunken oblivion, and sells his technology to high-paying criminals. A highly advanced suit of armor that Anthony's father experimented on is about to exit the prototype phase. To ensure this suit doesn't fall into the wrong hands, Rhodie steals the armor and utilizes it as "Iron Man", to protect those threatened by Stark tech. *'Thor (Odinson)' *'Black Panther (T'Challa)' *'Captain America (Steve Rogers)' *'Doctor Straange (Dr. Vincent Straange)' *'Wasp (Janet Van Dyne)' *'Namor' *'Hulk (Dr. Elizabeth "Betty" Ross)' *'Tigra' *'Silver Surfer (Nor-rin R'add)' Spider-Man Redesign2.jpg|Spider-Man XMen logo.gif Avengers-logo.jpg|The Avengers Iron Man-617.jpg|Iron Man Thor-617.jpg|Thor Black Panther.png|Black Panther Cap-617.jpg|Captain America Strange-617.jpg|Doctor Strange Wasp-617.jpg|Wasp Namor-617.jpg|Namor Hulk-617.jpg|Hulk Tigra-617.jpg|Tigra Silver Surfer-617.jpg|Silver Surfer Major Villains *'Professor Xavier' *'Doctor Doom' *'Hobgoblin' *'Anthony Stark '- A drunken playboy to the public, in reality he's a cunning arms dealer. Anthony Stark has been using his multibillion dollar company to finance terrorists and rogue nations with his experimental weapons for years. The only thing keeping him out of prison is the fact that his weapons contracts with the US help fund mutant and superhuman taskforces. *'Thanos' *'Galactus' *'Wolfgang von Strucker' *'Baron Zemo' Doom-617.jpg|Doctor Doom Hobgoblin-617.jpg|Hobgoblin Stark-617.png|Anthony Stark Thanos.jpg|Thanos Galactus.jpg|Galactus Strucker.jpg|Wolfgang von Strucker Zemo.png|Baron Zemo Category:Realities Category:Earth-617 Category:Published Realities Category:Created by CrimsonShogun